matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Invention (Episode 6.2)
Invention was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: It seems that Mercury is up to something. We're not sure what, but as Silver informed us, he is indeed sending workers out of his usual domain, Uriah, and into the Subway in Tabor Park, from whence they depart for parts unknown. We will have to demonstrate to him that we do not like business being conducted without the Merovingian's approval, non? Go have a little chat with him. Operator: Got some exile signals in there. Should be Mercury, and maybe some assistants. Hyman Jobst: If we can get this thing working, it will be a evolution in personal hygiene. Hyman Jobst: Uh-oh. Where did I leave those thermal conductors? Mercury: Silver! That hack! What does he know? Is using public transportation a crime? My men have to get parts for my work? Look, I've heard rumors the others are planning something . If you ask me, Thallia's got to be involved. The Blackwoods have been mugging just about everyone who sets foot in Magog, and they wouldn't go to all that trouble without being put up to it by somebody; and who else thinks they're the boss in Magog? Thallia! I'm telling you, go check it out. They'll start causing trouble Uriah, next, and neither of us wants that. Operator: Hm. We'd better go see what Flood wants us to do. Operator: I've got Exile signals in there. Looks like Flood knew where to find some Blackwoods. Operator: Huh. I'm gonna run a trace on that message. Operator: You got 'em. Flood: That message you found may have sounded innocuous, {redpill_name}, but I wouldn't trust those Blackwoods farther than I can throw them. Our contacts confirm that their activity has increased lately, and it is causing trouble for our business interests in the area. Operator: More Exile programs in there. ...... Operator: No more hostile signal in there. Twin: I got a little bored watching Mercury, you know. Operator: Yeah, well, aside from our albino buddy there, my scan isn't showing anything unusual in the area. Twin: I got a little bored watching Mercury, you know. Flood: Hm. I like dead ends almost as little I like you, {redpill_name}. This is quite unsatisfactory. No, I think Mercury is going to have to do better than this. Pay him another visit. Operator: Flood needs to rearrange his room so he can get up on the right side of the bed once in a while. Twin: It's frightfully dull here. Twin: What kept you, old chum? Twin: he doesn't even have a hookah in this place. Twin: Dullsville. Mamoru Dinton: Hey, have you seen where i put that cheat code vi-- Oh. Uh...never mind. James Knickle What? I'm on a break. Mercury: What? am I responsible for Thallia's schemes now? It's not my fault you couldn't find-- Okay, okay! Fine. I'll help you out, all right? I'll get in touch with Flood, and we'll set something up. Operator: Oh, good. That let's me off the hook. Mercury: Gah! I can't get any work done with you people dragging your knuckles through here. Flood: Passing the buck, are you, {redpill_name}? I should have expected it. Mercury's obviously too clever for you-- not that that's saying much. Very well; if you'll excuse me, I have arrangements to make. completed NPCs *James Knickle *Mamoru Dinton Enemies *Blackwood Duffy // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse" Category:Episode 6.2 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.2)